dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Malachite Dragon
The Malachite Dragon is a rare opposite hybrid of the Plant and Metal elements. It's main element is Metal. Appearance The malachite dragon looks very similar to the metal dragon, but there are some different things. The most notably difference is that it is green instead of a copper-like color. The horns and tail also have a more light gold-like color and there are some sprouts on the tail of the adult. Abilities Weapons Malachite dragons can smash things to puny little pieces with their heavy tails, which they still are able to lift easily. It also has stronger horns and claws than its metal cousin. Defenses Their thick malachite skin protects them from most attacks, and only few creatures dare to take up against these deadly beasts. Other Abilities Contrary to their more common metal cousins, malachite dragons are very light. They can run very fast and can swim. (Not that that is required/useful for them.) Breath Weapon Malachite dragons first swallow crushed malachite, or any other type of metal, and then fire it at their target with high speed, which is strong enough to kill an elephant. Weaknesses Malachite dragons are afraid of blue-colored dragons and creatures for some reason. Wizards think this is because they were blue themselves in ancient times. Habitat Regions Malachite dragons live in The Tull Caverns and caves around the Scar of the World. Preferred Home They prefer living in caves full of copper and copper-containing metals. Sheltering/Nesting Malachite dragons do not build nests, but swap around their tails in their sleep, which makes disturbing their sleep... not so desirable. Diet Malachite dragons are carnivores. They normally eat rats and bats but sometimes come out of their caves to attack large animals like elephants or even other dragons (though malachite dragons will never attack other malachite dragons). Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Malachite dragons are known for their anger problems and like to destroy anything that comes near of them, no matter if the things they smash are alive or not not even come to them... One can easily spot where a malachite dragon has been by searching for a trail of destroyed stones and plants. Social Order Malachite dragons will never attack their own kind on purpose, except in a fight. They sometimes team up to groups of three or four. Relationship to Wizards Wizards do not like coming close to malachite dragons as they understandably don't like to be smashed to small pieces. Life Cycle Mating Since malachite dragons aren't known for being affectionate, they rely on their destructive nature for courting females. They will crush rocks to display their strength, but if the female rejects, the male may attempt to crush the female instead. Birth The baby will attack the father as soon as it is hatched and regards it as "playing". Though the baby's small tail can't break through the father's big skin, the mother must firmly hold back the dad with her tail to prevent the father from killing his baby out of anger. Infancy The baby will "play" with its mother rather than the father (since the mother teaches it about the father's anger problems) and smash small stones. They like chasing bats and become very proud if they catch one as their own meal. Adolescence The juvenile will not "play" with its parents anymore as it can cause serious injuries with its much heavier tail. The adolescent malachite dragon has learned to get along with its father and smashes rocks to gravel along with its father now. Adulthood An adult malachite dragon will leave its parents to prevent himself from attacking them due to its anger problems. They will try to get out of their caves to attack large mammals now. Life Span While most malachite dragons die of "accidents" (for example letting a cave collapse by breaking a large pillar), a malachite dragon can become about 200 years when careful. History Discovery The malachite dragon was discovered by Professor Bixby when he was wandering around the Scar of the World. Origin of Name The malachite dragon is named after the ore its skin is made of. Magic Malachite dragons rarely use magic, even though they are enchanted with Metallomancy and Chloromancy. Notable Dragons * Bumper * Te Category:Opposite Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Metal Category:Biped Dracons Category:Plant Category:Inhabitants of the Scar of the World Category:Inhabitants of the Tull Caverns Category:Inhabitants of Blast Furnace